


kisses for you

by kihyuks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Multi, Sharing a Bed, this is just a short fluffy thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: minhyuk wakes up to the two loves of his life, changkyun and kihyun.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	kisses for you

**Author's Note:**

> here i am w even more changkihyuk i cannot be stopped LMAO i saw the fancon teaser of changkihyuk n this was born immediately after

A feather light touch on Minhyuk’s cheek brings him out of his dreams and into reality. He keeps his eyes shut, still only just waking up. Another touch on his cheek and the faintest giggle tells Minhyuk that Changkyun must be awake. The corners of his lips turn upward ever so slightly.

“Minhyuk,” Changkyun whispers right into his ear, “wake up.”

“I am awake,” Minhyuk replies. His voice is rough from sleep.

Upon opening his eyes, Minhyuk is met with Changkyun’s smiling face. The way the sunlight streams into the room forms a glow around his head and Minhyuk can’t help but thinks he looks like an angel.

Then, Changkyun burps, shocking himself it seems, and laughs loudly once he does so, and the image of an angel is replaced by the image of a demon.

“You’re gross,” Minhyuk complains. “Keep your stinky breath away from me.”

Changkyun pouts and inches closer to Minhyuk, cuddling up to his side. “You don’t want kisses from me?”

The door swings open and Kihyun comes trudging in. He rubs his eyes with the back of his hands and yawns. He blinks a few times before a soft smile appears on his face when he sees Minhyuk looking at him. “Morning, sleepyhead.”

“G’morning, angel,” Minhyuk replies. He holds his free arm out and pats the bed with it. “C’mere.”

Kihyun climbs into the bed and curls up on Minhyuk’s side that isn’t being taken over by Changkyun. 

Minhyuk presses a soft kiss to the crown of Kihyun’s head which earns him a content hum.

Then, the moment is ruined by a high-pitched whine coming from Changkyun. Minhyuk turns to look at him with a raised brow and is met with Changkyun’s signature pout. “You didn’t answer me.”

“Sorry, baby. Go brush your teeth and you can have all the kisses you want.”

Changkyun grumbles under his breath about Minhyuk having not brushed his teeth either and how it’s unfair that he misses out on all the fun by having to go brush his teeth. 

Minhyuk grins as he watches him go, more amused than anything.

“‘M sleepy,” Kihyun says quietly. His eyes are still closed and he sounds like he’s on the verge of sleep.

“Go back to sleep,” Minhyuk replies just as quietly.

“Mmm, no. Don’t wanna.” Kihyun’s as stubborn as ever, obviously.

Minhyuk chooses not to argue with him. Instead, he plays with the strands of hair at the nape of Kihyun’s neck, trying to lull him into sleep. He needs the sleep, really. After working so hard for months and months, staying late at his job and working weekends to save up extra money to pay for an anniversary trip for the three of them to Paris, he should get some rest. Although neither Changkyun nor Minhyuk expected Kihyun to pay for and organise it all himself, he insisted that he wanted to arrange the whole thing and pay for it himself because he wanted to treat his boyfriends for their three year anniversary. 

In return, Changkyun and Minhyuk had gone together to many different jewellers to find the perfect matching rings for the three of them. Although marriage is off the table as there’s three of them as opposed to just two, they wanted to get promise rings to signify that they want to be together forever. When they presented the ring to Kihyun in front of the Eiffel tower, he cried and cried and cried, which made Minhyuk and Changkyun cry too, but it’s one of Minhyuk’s fondest memories. 

“My breath smells of mint and now I demand kisses,” Changkyun announces as he swings the door open, causing it to bang against the wall, startling Kihyun awake, who had only just fallen asleep. 

Minhyuk tuts. “You woke Kihyun up.”

“Oops.” Changkyun doesn’t sound the least big apologetic. He practically throws himself on top of Minhyuk and leans in close to him. “Kiss, please.”

And Minhyuk can’t say no to Changkyun, even if he knows he probably should, so he obliges and presses a feather light peck to Changkyun’s lips. 

Changkyun smiles contentedly and rests his head on Minhyuk’s chest with a hum. “Love you both.”

“Love you, too,” Minhyuk replies.

“Mm, love you, you little gremlin,” Kihyun mutters. He sounds like he’s going to fall back asleep any second.

Despite the whine that sounds from Changkyun at the nickname, he still leans over and kisses Kihyun’s cheek, giggling happily when Kihyun smiles even though he has his eyes closed.

Changkyun lets out a yawn and lies back onto Minhyuk’s chest. His hand searches through the blankets until it finds Minhyuk’s, and then gives it a squeeze. In return, Minhyuk rubs his thumb up and down Changkyun’s, like he knows Changkyun likes.

“Min,” Kihyun mumbles. 

Minhyuk expects Kihyun to say more, but he doesn’t. He just shifts ever so slightly and Minhyuk takes the hint that he wants Minhyuk to hug him closer. He tightens his arm around Kihyun and rubs his hand up and down Kihyun’s arm. Kihyun lets out a hum of approval and Minhyuk knows he did right. 

Minhyuk notices that at some point Kihyun and Changkyun’s hands found each others and they’re gripping each other tightly with their joined hands resting on the bed in the gap between Kihyun and Minhyuk’s bodies. 

As the time passes by, Kihyun and Changkyun both drift off into sleep, their breaths evening out. Minhyuk stays wide awake, smiling at the two loves of his life as they sleep peacefully. Although he isn’t the most comfortable, not with Changkyun’s weight on his chest and his arm is going dead from Kihyun lying on it, he finds that he doesn’t care. If his boyfriends are happy and comfortable, that’s all he needs. Their happiness is his happiness, too.

Even though he knows that Kihyun and Changkyun are fast asleep, Minhyuk still whispers, “I love you both so much.”

In his sleep, Kihyun mumbles something back. Minhyuk can’t make out the words, but he pretends that it’s a reply to his declaration of love.

With the two men he wants to spend the rest of his life with in his arms, Minhyuk shuts his eyes. He knows he won’t be able to sleep like this, but he’s happy to lie here and appreciate the shared moment between the three of them.

And with the light streaming in through the open window, the soft hum of the heater in the background and the feeling of Changkyun and Kihyun so close to him, Minhyuk feels nothing but warmth and happiness surge through his body. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments r very appreciated!!


End file.
